


Beyond the Realm of Seasons

by lucitae



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucitae/pseuds/lucitae
Summary: The ways in which Minhyun has built his life around Seongwoo and vice versa.Alternatively, onghwang through the seasons.





	Beyond the Realm of Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> In my defense, I am stressed and wanted either fluff or domesticity. I decided on both.

 

 

 

**❀ ❀ ❀《 春 》❀ ❀ ❀**

 

 

 

❀ ❀ ❀

 

The thick jackets are neatly hidden in the darkest corner of the closet, not to be used until months later. Thinner ones take their place on the coat rack near the front door, draped over the back of dining chairs, or hung in the most visible spot in the closet.

 _Late, late, late_ , Seongwoo mutters under his breath, stuffing the eggs into his mouth and grabbing a piece of toast Minhyun has prepared before gathering his belongings. There's a brief _goodbye_ uttered against Minhyun's cheeks, followed by an oily pair of lips pressing against his skin, before Seongwoo rushes out the door.

His jacket is still hanging from one of the hooks. Minhyun sighs, checking the weather and debating whether or not he should make the trip. He decides against it.

 

Seongwoo announces his presence by sneezing when he walks through the door. Minhyun greets him with a cup of tea by the entranceway.

 

❀ ❀ ❀

 

They walk in silence; the weather is as temperamental as their mood and Minhyun had forgotten what they had argued about. Maybe it was about the dishes piling up in the sink and how  _the least you could do is rinse them_ because it makes whoever washes the dishes, usually Minhyun, life's easier. Maybe it was about if it was finally time to turn on the AC or bring in the fan and he had responded  _you could always sleep outside_. Or maybe it was because Minhyun had accidentally displaced something of importance during one of his cleaning sprees. 

It doesn't matter.

It's April. They had planned for this weekend in advance: Minhyun's head cutting off circulation to Seongwoo's arm as he juggled the tablet in his hand, trying to tilt it so that both of them could see the screen. Yet, here they are, in the midst of a cold war, refusing to stay home. It'll blow over like it always does.

Seongwoo takes a step closer once they approach the row of cherry blossoms. The white petals, dusted in light pink, trunks colored with whatever light was cast upon them. The street is bustling with individuals. Buskers perform, adding to the atmosphere. When Seongwoo reaches for him, Minhyun lets his fingers curl around Seongwoo's, allows their fingers to intertwine.

Seongwoo presses closer, arm pressing against Minhyun, when he whispers meekly: "I'll remember to rinse next time. So wait for me to dry them with you."

Minhyun laughs, allowing his head to fall onto Seongwoo's shoulder. They blend into the crowd.

 

❀ ❀ ❀

 

 

 

**☀ ☀ ☀《 夏 》☀ ☀ ☀**

 

 

 

☀ ☀ ☀

 

Afternoon thunderstorms come without a warning. The skies pour, relentless, and Seoul turns into a bleak shade of gray. The cars outside honk, concrete veins once again congested by sheer volume and unforeseen weather changes. Minhyun stands under the awning and watches the traffic light in front of him go red twice. Minhyun sighs. He should've prepared in advance, had an inkling that this would've happened from the sheer humidity the past few days. So much for plans of going home early, unless he wishes to catch a cold without an umbrella.

He swipes at his phone, about to text Seongwoo when he hears his name being called.

Seongwoo waves excitedly from across the street: one hand holding an umbrella, the other holding a spare. Minhyun can't fight the way his lips curl. He smiles, revealing teeth.

 

Seongwoo holds the umbrella for both of them after Minhyun had expressed that his day was tiring and his arms are sore. Minhyun huddles closer, ignoring the occasional droplets that make his way to his shoulders, his pants long soaked.

"I ordered take out. We can pick it up on our way home," Seongwoo says and Minhyun hums in reply.

"We can watch Transformers," he adds as an after thought, studying Minhyun's face, mirroring Minhyun's smile.

"We can reschedule dinner for another time with the others. I hate being outside when it rains," Seongwoo says.

Minhyun knows it's not true, that Seongwoo only stays home because Minhyun dislikes going out during rainy days. "Yeah," Minhyun agrees, voice thick.

 

☀ ☀ ☀

 

The humidity is unbearable. The air conditioning had broken down in the heat of summer and the landlord issued a half hearted apology. Minhyun is attempting to melt into the tiled floor and Seongwoo attempts to fan himself with his shirt.

"Let's go to the beach," Seongwoo says, "to Busan. We can stop by and say hi to your family then spend the day in the water."

"I'm allergic," Minhyun reminds. Seongwoo's crestfallen face prompts him to make amends and adds: "I'll treat you to food instead."

Seongwoo's face lights up and asks  _meat?_

Minhyun gives in.

 

Seongwoo is nursing his third beer when he brushes his knuckles against Minhyun's cheek, smiling as he gazes into Minhyun's eyes as if there's something else to them he hasn't already seen.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are really handsome? And that your eyes catch the light in a way that makes them sparkle." Seongwoo's voice drawls a bit and Minhyun struggles to stop himself from bursting into laughter.

"Yeah," he replies easily, smile coy as he rests his chin on the back of his hand, "often in fact."

Seongwoo's brows knit in response, bottom lip pulling into a pout as he drags his knuckles, caressing Minhyun's cheek, almost as if he was unwilling to pull away. "Whoever gets to take you home is the luckiest human on Earth."

Minhyun allows the laughs to erupt from his throat before he leans into the touch. "You. It will always be you," Minhyun says, voice soft. He leans forward, catching Seongwoo's lip between his and chases the taste of hops.

 

Minki groans, exasperated. "How does this never grow old?"

 

☀ ☀ ☀

 

 

 

**♠ ♠ ♠《 秋 》♠ ♠ ♠**

 

 

 

♠ ♠ ♠

 

Seongwoo's chin digs into Minhyun's shoulders as he surveys the _shigumchi namul_ Minhyun is currently making. He doesn't understand why this year, of all years, Minhyun had decided prepare food for Chuseok. If Seongwoo had any guesses it would be to impress his mother so he says nothing about it. Not when Minhyun had fretted over the shape and color of the _songpyeon_ s. Not when Minhyun asked Seongwoo to make a last minute run to the supermarket for some marinated beef to make _donggeurang ttaeng_.

So when Minhyun asks him to open up and try the seasoned spinach, brows knitted as he worries over its saltiness, Seongwoo does as he's told, catching Minhyun's fingers between his lips for good measure. Minhyun laughs, eyes disappearing into crescents as he bumps Seongwoo with his waist, rinsing his hand in water. The creases in the forehead are long gone.

"It's delicious. Like it always is," Seongwoo whispers into Minhyun's ear, hands on both sides of Minhyun's waist, grinning when he sees the tips of Minhyun's ears go red. 

He kisses it, earning a well deserved shove as Minhyun complains about distractions and the growing stubble that scratched at his ear.

 

♠ ♠ ♠

 

The days are growing shorter. So is Seongwoo's motivation to get out of bed, limbs still tangled with Minhyun's, basking in the warmth between two bodies and a blanket.

"Seongwoo..." Minhyun starts, voice groggy, "I need to go make breakfast."

Seongwoo buries his face closer, inhaling Minhyun's scent. "Let's have brunch instead," he says, lazily.

"It's the weekday." Is his reply but Minhyun has neither moved nor opened his eyes, spare for his fingers that absentmindedly card through Seongwoo's hair the way Seongwoo likes it. "You're going to be late."

"Five more minutes," Seongwoo bargains.

Minhyun lets him stay for ten.

 

♠ ♠ ♠

 

 

 

**❄ ❄ ❄《 冬 》❄ ❄ ❄**

 

 

 

❄ ❄ ❄

 

"You're going to catch a cold," Minhyun says, nose red as he towers over a sitting Seongwoo who is beaming up at him. Minhyun fiddles with Seongwoo's scarf, wrapping it around tightly, before adding a knot to secure it into place. He fumbles once. Seongwoo takes Minhyun's hands in his — bright red from the lack of gloves — and leans forward to blow warm air onto them.

"And you're going to get frost bite."

Seongwoo then takes Minhyun's hands and presses them against his cheeks, covering those hands with his own.

"Warmer?" he asks and Minhyun nods, a smile on his face, accentuated by the glow of the strings of light decorating trees.

 

❄ ❄ ❄

 

Seongwoo barges in while Minhyun is showering ( Minhyun had yelped the first time ) and Minhyun makes space for him as Seongwoo chants  _cold, cold, cold_ under his breath and shifted his weight impatiently between his feet before clamoring in. The first time it happened, years ago, Seongwoo argued that it would help save water, gas, electricity, and conserve heat within the bathroom, making it less cold to the winter night. It made sense to Minhyun then and had become routine by now.

"You're taking up all the space," Minhyun complains as Seongwoo stands directly beneath the stream of water, turning the knob so that the mirror fogs up. "Move over," Minhyun adds and Seongwoo complies as Minhyun pumps shampoo in his hand and lathers it into Seongwoo's hair.

 

Seongwoo can still feel the traces of where Minhyun's fingers were as he rinses the last of the suds from his hair. He looks up at Minhyun from beneath his bangs, water dripping off of his eyelashes when Minhyun catches his eye.

Seongwoo is grateful the support the wall behind him lends as Minhyun crowds Seongwoo against it, even more so when Minhyun makes him forget he has knees at all.

 

❄ ❄ ❄

**Author's Note:**

> Cherry blossom viewing information was taken from [this](http://english.visitkorea.or.kr/enu/ATR/SI_EN_3_6.jsp?cid=1985915) and [this](http://english.visitkorea.or.kr/enu/ATR/SI_EN_3_2_1.jsp?cid=700464).
> 
> Chuseok recipes come from this [site](http://gwangjublog.com/easy-chuseok-recipes/).
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
